


My muse and beauty of this world

by bardofthursdays



Series: Geraskier Ficlets [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofthursdays/pseuds/bardofthursdays
Summary: A soft conversation by the riverside.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142891
Kudos: 17





	My muse and beauty of this world

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil self indulgent ficlet I whipped up :))

"the water is my muse, Geralt"

Jaskier broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them as they lay beneath the stars next to a small river.

"Hmm, thought the countess de Stael was your muse."

The bard chuckled lightly, brushing his fingers through the grass by his side

"An artist has many muses, my dear Witcher. Sure the countess was a muse of sorts, for a while, but not anymore."

"So you're writing about water now?"

Geralt turned his head, quirking an eyebrow.

"No you oaf, a muse doesn't have to be what you write about, it can simply be what inspires you to write."

"Is that why you wanted to go to the coast?"

Jaskier smiled sadly at the memory. He had gone to the coast after the mountain, alone. 

"Partly, I suppose, I always wanted to see the sea... but no I-I mostly wanted to see it with you."

Geralt didn't know what to say to this, instead reaching over and softly tangling their hands together.

"anyway, point is, water inspires me. Whether that be the sea, a river, a creek bed, even rainfall. It makes me feel alive, charged."

"Hmm"

Geralt smiled at the easy joy filling Jaskier's words.

"Though when it comes down to it, you're my true muse Geralt."

Jaskier squeezed the Witcher's hand, grinning brightly.

"My muse and beauty of this world."


End file.
